Pvp Mastery
by QuantumLight
Summary: Gabe, a regular minecrafter who loves Pvp, will have to face an ominous figure that has struck down some of the best Pvpers in Minecraft.
1. Chapter 1

_My First Fanfiction. Please provide feedback and tell me I you like it. Gabe will come into the story later as the main character, and the dark figure will be revealed. Please acknowledge this is my first time and I am not a professional writer. _

As Gabe woke up in his meager cottage in the top of the mountain, he thought, what to do today? He

had just gone on a massive mining run, and had acquired an amazing 8 diamonds, for him. He wanted to

use the supplies from his mining run to expand, and hopefully make a profit doing what he loved. Ever

since Gabe woke up in Minecraft he had a natural love and skill for PvP. He had heard of legendary

Mincrafters like BajanCanadian and Vikkstar123 who had mastered the art. Ever since, he had

participated in Hunger Games, a 24 combatant arena battle where you looted chests to get loot and

defeat your opponents. Winners won riches and fame. He had won 4 out of his 5 first Games. He loved

the rush of adrenaline, and decided he would one day fight against BajanCanadian or another famous

idol, and win.

"Duck!" said Jerome. n arrow zipped above Mitch's head. He turned around and charged his attacker,

Jerome behind him. His attacker drew a wood sword and swung at Mitch, who parried the blow and

sunk his stone sword into his opponent's gold chest plate. Jerome jumped at the injured man and came

down with a ferocious golden axe blow. Their opponent stumbled back, stunned, and ran for his life.

Mitch already had his bow drawn, and let loose a quick arrow that felled their enemy. They headed to

spawn, intending to craft Betty, Jerome's love. The brutal Bacca loved axes more than anything except

his friend Mitch, or BajanCanadian as he was known. Betty was his nickname for the one crafted from

Diamonds, the strongest of materials. s they arrived, Jerome spotted a dark figure next to spawn.

Mitch had already drawn his bow, and was aiming an arrow at the figure. "BajanCanadian and

SFJerome. Nice meeting you here. Prepare to die and be superseded by me, for I will become the

greatest PvP master Minecraft has ever known." n ominous voice boomed. "Really? Well expect to get

wrecked right now." Mitch responded. The dark figure laughed. Mitch let loose an arrow. The figure

easily dodged it and from nowhere an accomplice to the dark figure showed up and started firing arrows

at the duo. Jerome and Mitch charged dodging arrows and approaching the figure, who revealed his Iron

chest plate, along with full chain armor. Jerome swing his axe at the accomplice, who backed away from

the blow. He revealed a stone axe and attacked with a flurry of blows. Jerome blocked the first few, but

got hit by 2. Meanwhile Mitch was trading blows with the dark figure. Unfortunately, his opponent had a

nasty iron sword and he had gotten hits that his armor was not able to block. He was getting weaker.

"You are no match for me. Surrender or lose," said the ominous figure. Jerome managed to finish of thr

figure's accomplice, but he was low. He needed to save Mitch. He jumped at the figure, striking with his

axe. The figure stumbled at the blow, but the swung twice at Jerome, connecting, and drove his sword

into chain armor. Jerome's loot exploded on the ground, and the figure turned to Mitch. BajanCanadian

would not accept loss. How dare this person kill Jerome. He charged with all his rage and power. The

figure tried to block the blows, but Mitch kept hitting, harder and harder. The figure backed up, stunned.

He turned and ran, Mitch following him. The figure drooped TNT, Mitch passed it but was thrown to the

ground by the blast. The figure stood above him. "You lose." He drove his sword into Mitch.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of PvP mastery. Lots of talking to advance the plot here, so kind of a

boring episode. Next episode, Merome will meet and train Gabe. There will probably be a lot

more action and the story will be coming to an end. I suspect that this storyline will be maybe 3

to 5 episodes. If people like this, I will continue to write Fanfics like this one. If not, please

provide feedback below so that I become better. I am not the best at pacing so if you have any

suggestions note them below. QuantumLight out.

BajanCanadian and ASFJerome were stunned. This man had just singlehandedly taken out

perhaps the best team of Pvpers. They had heard of this figure, known by the name of Dener

Rogand, a strange name. He had risen through the ranks, defeated the top Pvpers, and was now

a celebrity. So Merome went to Vikkstar, a powerful PvPer and friend, for answers. When they

arrived at his mansion, they entered. "Hello my friends, I am afraid I have bad news about this

Dener. He is not who he seems," said Vikk. "Indeed, he wiped us out singlehandedly, he's

amazing," said Mitch. "It is not a he, just unscramble his name" responded Vikk. "What?" asked

Jerome? Vikk explained that the mysterious name's letters if unscrambled spelled Ender

Dragon. "There has been a rumor from the End that a new challenger will come to the

overworld and challenge humans. He needs to gain our trust though, he could never defeat our

massive armies. So he decided to reach fame through PvP." As Vikk explained, Merome looked

in amazement. "How will we defeat him?" asked Mitch. "There has also been a rumor of a

prophecy that says a certain person will rise to defeat him, for no ordinary human can do it. The

Ender Dragon has managed to create a potion to enhance his own abilities. The creation of this

potion was given to him, by a shadowy God." Mitch and Jerome could not believe what they

were hearing. "Herobrine?" asked a puzzled Jerome. "Very possible," responded Vikk. "Who

told you these rumors? Perhaps these are just fake?" asked Mitch. "A hooded person, he had a

slight aura around him, I believe he is Notch," said Vikk. "Notch!" exclaimed Jerome. "It is very

possible he was trying to warn us about this new threat, but according to the law of the gods,

he cannot do it publicly. He would have to brave an attack from Herobrine, and plunge the

whole world into chaos and war. So he probably decided to awake a Minecrafter with the

potion to counteract Dener." "No matter. We must go find him. A private HG match will

probably do it. ut if Notch is really involved, he can make us meet him naturally" said Mitch.

They said goodbye and headed to their home. On the way, they saw a massive crowd

spectating a game. People shouted. Dener was competing. "Told you we would meet him

naturally," said Mitch. They headed closer, pushing the crowd apart. They were still famous.

They watched on. Dener and another player were dueling. His opponent moved with a silky

grace leaping, dodging and attacking with fluid motions. Strangely, his eyes glowed a light blue.

Dener suddenly called a stop. He called for a stalemate. The other player stopped, and agreed.

They congratulated each other, and vowed to a duel some other day. As the player walked

away, Mitch and Jerome knew it was him.


End file.
